Don't Kill the Cullen
by CullenNHaleMenUJustCantGetEnuf
Summary: Sequal to Don't Kill the Human! The Cullens are visting the Volturi, but what happens when the Cullens have a way of ticking of Volturi members? Rated T just to be safe. R
1. The one with Marcus and Jasper

**A/N: Okay all! Here it is! The start of Don't Kill the Cullen!! **

Marcus's POV

"Marcus, Caius! I have wonderful news! Carlisle has just called and the whole family is coming to visit! Isn't that just great?! Maybe we can get them to finally eat like true vampires," Aro said excitedly coming into the 'throne room;' I rolled my eyes.

What did I care if a bunch of human-huggers were coming to stay? Aro is entirely too fascinated with the Cullens.

"Where are they staying?" I finally asked.

"I have Gianna preparing rooms in the east wing," he said matter of factly.

"Aro, the Cullens have arrived" Gianna said popping her head in.

"Wonderful! We'll be right out!" Aro said clapping his hands together. "Come my brothers, we must go greet out guests!" I looked to Caius who rolled his eyes, but we stood and followed Aro none the less.

"Carlisle, old friend! How are you?" Aro exclaimed as soon as they came into view.

"We've been good; how about yourself?" Carlisle asked, shaking hands with us.

"Good to see you again, Carlisle," I said when my old friend reached me, who nodded.

"Right! Gianna will show you to your rooms and then we'll all meet back in our main living room in an hour!" Aro said after all the pleasantries were out of the way.

I was wandering the halls, hoping there would be some trouble I would have to go sort out so I wouldn't be here the entire time the Cullens were here, when I heard someone in my private library.

"Honey, look at how many books he's got!" I heard one of the Cullens, who I think goes by the name of Jasper, say excitedly.

"Mmhmm," someone agreed.

They're in my library! Touching my books!!

_Don't kill the Cullen. Don't kill the Cullen. Don't kill the Cullen!!_

**A/N: Alright!! Here it is! The beginning of Don't Kill The Cullen! So tell us what you thought and Review!! Also we're going to have a poll up pertaining to which Volturi members you would like to see so be sure to vote! **

**Much Luv**

**Flotsum & Jinx **


	2. The one with Jane and Bella

Chapter 2

Jane's POV

I was torturing random innocent tourists that I picked up at the St. Marcus Day Festival when I heard that stupid new Cullen girl coming down the hallway. I paused with my torture to concentrate on her steps. I could tell she was coming towards my room; I flung open the door to greet her.

"Hello Bella, can I help you find something?" I asked smiling falsely sweet.

"Actually, I was looking for the room Aro mentioned that had a piano; I think that's where Edward went." She said…_ugh, she is so innocent sounding! And why do I care about where Edward is?! _

"Can you show me where it is?" She asked looking nervous, I was about to refuse when I figured this would be a good time to try my power out on her.

I smiled wickedly, "Sure, I'd love to." Bella looked scared as I walked along side her.

I focused as hard as I could on making her feel the intense pain my victims were currently getting a break from, but she never once flinched.

"Um, Jane, are we going in circles?" Bella asked nervously. I peered around me to see we were indeed out side my room.

"**IndeedD **we are. I'm sorry I was just lost in thought I guess." _More like lost in trying to torture her. _Alec thought to me from down the hall. I glared at my twin.

"Bella, you've met Alec haven't you? Maybe he can help you…" I said hoping I could get back to my tasty humans.

"Um…sure." Bella supplied looking uncomfortable.

"If you'll follow me, please." Alec said to Bella. I concentrated immensely on Bella's retreating figure, still trying to hurt her.

_Don't kill the Cullen. Don't kill the Cullen. Don't kill the Cullen! _

"Jeez Jane, don't give your self an aneurism." I heard Felix chuckle from behind. I turned to face him, with a false smile on my face before going back to my humans.

Fin Chapter

A/N: Sorry its been almost a month!! Okay, not our best, we had a bit of a writers block. If you have any ideas for how to make the Volturi members mad Review and tell them to us!! Please Review!!

F & J


	3. The one with Aro, Rose and Emmett

Chapter 3

Aro POV

I was in the feeding room waiting for Heidi to bring in today's meal when I heard a ginormous crash. I sighed thinking it was some struggling human or one of the Cullens trying to save them. I left the room in search of the source of the racket.

I didn't have to travel too far to find Emmett Cullen standing in MY room with his uber hott wife, him wearing MY black cape and she in nothing but frilly red panties and bra. Not to mention my Michelangelo painting on the floor, frame broken.

"Emmett…Rose…" I stopped, realizing I didn't really want an explanation. "Get out!"

Emmett's eyes snapped to me briefly before returning to the body I was having trouble not eyeing. I heard fingers snapping and recognized it was Rosalie.

"Aro, my eyes are up here!" She said doing the annoying eye pointy thing Heidi does to me when she returns from 'fishing'. I remember then that she was bringing my some tourist and that if I didn't hurry someone else would get them.

I said nothing but turned to leave. _Don't kill the Cullen. Don't Kill the Cullens. Don't kill the stupid frame breaking, cape stealing Cullens!! _

**A/N: AH! Sorry for such the delay, we know you probably don't want our excuses but we feel we need some explaining. We are both in all honors classes and since end of term is approaching we've had loads of projects, essays and what not, so not much time for writing. NE who. We hope you liked it! Reviews are nice!! **


	4. The one with Carlisle and Caius

**Final Chapter!! **

Caius POV

"I can't stand this anymore!! The Cullens have to go!" I stormed into the feeding room where my brothers waited for the return of Heidi. My brothers looked at my shocked. "What? I can speak! And they have to go!"

"But why they only just got here?" Aro complained

"I agree, Jane go pack their bags." Marcus agreed with me and clapping his hands to dismiss Jane. She glared at him but did as she was told. "Gianna, book eight seats on the next flight out for the Cullens please." Gianna nodded and left. I sighed at least they were listening to me.

"Carlisle! Old friend! Dare I wish that you've decided to eat with us as a true vampire?" Aro exclaimed to my old friend who stood somewhere behind me. Marcus shot me a look I could understand greatly.

"No, not quite. I was just wondering as to why the small creature called Jane is running around in a fury throwing my families things into suitcases…" I turned to face Carlisle.

"Yes, we would appreciate it if you could leave; we've had many complaints from our guard about your children." Marcus covered for me. Carlisle looked shocked but nodded.

"Yes, I was going to inform you as well that, we we're planning on leaving, our children miss home. And we quite feel that we've overstayed our welcome. Maybe we'll come visit in a few years again." I nodded to all of these but stopped when he said he'd be visiting again.

_Don't kill the Cullen. Don't kill the Cullen! _

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long. We know we'd said there'd be more chapters but we felt this should just end. We didn't have as much fun with this one as we did with the first. So thanks to everyone who supported us and hopefully we'll get to update Cullen Musical soon! **

**Thanks! (Reviews please!!)**

**F&J **


End file.
